Pokemon: Cilan's cold
by PokemonLover1
Summary: Ash,Cilan and Iris try to climb the twist mountain but Cilan suddenly catches a cold. -WARNING: Slight Wishfulshiping and Cafemochashipping Note: SO SORRY FOR PUTTING POLAR BEAR'S CAFE! I JUST COULDN'T FIND POKEMON


Cilan's cold

Ash,Iris and Cilan were travelling around for many days now. They thought they were lost since they were thinking to visit Twist Mountain.

-Look Guys! Iris Shouted pointing on a high mountain

-Yes this is Twist Mountain! Good work Iris! The boys said

-Hm. Never underestimate a girl Ash Ketchum!

-Who said I underestimated you?

-I just heard it with my ears!

Ash and Iris started to fight and Cilan tried to stop them

-Stop Fighting now. We have to climb the Twist Mountain.

So they started climbing the Mountain and after half an hour they were still climbing.

I am a bit tired. Cilan said and coughed.

Are you Ok Cilan? Iris asked him.

Yes I am fine. I just feel a little tired.

Shall we stop now? Iris looked at Ash.

We Can't! We have to climb it.

But If you were sick would you still climb the Mountain,

clod!?

Who told you Cilan is sick? He is just tired.

They continued as Cilan felt better, but in the half of road he started coughing a lot.

Cilan! Cilan! Iris Shouted

Cilan Kept coughing, then Iris saw that his face was red. She put her hand on his forhead.

-My God! He seems really sick!

Cilan was panting. Iris was so frightened then she shouted to Ash.

-COME DOWN YOU STUBBORN BRAT! YOUR IDEA WAS TO CONTINUE CLIMBING AND NOW CILAN IS VERY SICK THANKS TO YOU ASH KETCHUM!

-Huh? Ash said clumsily as he felt bad for his green haired friend.

Yes Iris it was my idea, so I will do something to amend.

Ash Took a blanket from his backpack and wrapped up Cilan with it. Cilan was still very hot and he was coughing a lot.

-Let's go Iris. We will take care of him and he will be better soon.

Iris nodded positive.

They climbed down the Twist mountain and found a quiet place to stay while Cilan was sick.

Ash, Do you have any towel with you? I will use it to make a compress for Cilan.

I think I have something. Ash Searched in his backpack for some seconds.

Here You are! I haven't used it yet so it is clean.

Ok Thank you very much Ash. Iris puted the towel in cold water then she placed it on Cilan's Head.

Cilan Opened his eyes after a while,everything was blur so he couldn't see very good. But he heard Iris saying ''_He opened his Eyes!''_

-Iris... Did you... Cilan muttered.

-How do you feel Cilan? Iris asked him.

- I am better I think but... His sentence was stopped by a sneeze.

-Your fever have gone down, but it seems that you still have the cold.

-And who will do the cooking? Cilan said and sniffled a little.

-Leave it to us! We will cook instead of you!

-ooh...NO. He Muttered.

-Well If you need anything we are here for you.

-Thank you. Cilan said and slept again.

...

Then Iris and Ash Started cooking, but nothing went good and they were burning everything.

-Duh! How Cilan makes food so good! Ash Shouted

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Iris Screamed.

Cilan heard the scream and woke up, he got out of his ''bed'' and went to help.

Iris was burning an omelette she tried to cook.

-Iris! Cilan Shouted. Let me control it!

Cilan putted out the fire and Iris was relieved. But then she said.

-CILAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED!

-Yes, but...

-No Buts!

-But I feel better and i can... He sneezed and looked at Iris with a sad Pug face.

-No you can't cook! But you can sit there to give us some help, BUT! With 2 terms!

-Tell me. Cilan said happily.

- First! You will be wrapped up in your blanket, I don't want you to be sicker!

And Second! You won't do anything else like, cooking and stuff. Ok?

-Ok. Cilan agreed and went to get his blanket. He returned and Iris was glad to see that he kept his promise. He sat on a chair and looked at both of them. He saw that Ash was struggling to open a can so he shown him the right way, the same with Iris. And they finally (After 2 hours) they had the meal ready. Iris made a soup for Cilan, and Ash with her ate an omelette.

Then the night came and then the air was cold. Cilan started sneezing and he felt a little nauseous so he did his way back to bed. He slept all night.

...

The next day he was all cured! But Iris got his cold so he took care of her like she did for him.


End file.
